A Demon's Past
by Mica Romanus
Summary: A story of how everyone's favorite demon, Sebastian, became the demon we all know and love! A story of lust, love, tragedy, and betrayal! Read and Review Please! *Yes that is begging*HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, owned ****by Yana Toboso**

**Story based off information from first season of Anime **

**p.s. I am aware that Sebastian is the name Ciel gives him and that the way he looks is to resemble Ciel's father, but I could not picture him any other way, with any other name… sorry**

* * *

><p>A Demon's Past<p>

* * *

><p>The streets of London were chaotic, as Ciel and Sebastian made their way to get the young master's new suit tailored for his upcoming meeting with other English nobles. The cool crisp air of spring nipped at Ciel's face making him pull his coat tighter around his neck.<p>

"I hate having to come all the way to London just for a suit, my time is needed elsewhere," Ciel said irrigation littering his expression and voice. His uncovered eye glanced over his shoulder to his ever present shadow, Sebastian, demanding a favorable answer from the tall man dressed in black.

"Yes my lord the inconvenience is great, but unavoidable. Only the best tailor is suited for my master and given the time constraints I was unable to bring such a man to the manor," Sebastian replied, his common closed eyed smile seemed to mock the situation, somewhat annoying Ciel further.

"Fine," Ciel stated plainly "let's make this quick then, shall we."

"Yes my lord."

Minutes turned to hours and the sun had begun its fall from the sky before Ciel and Sebastian made their way back to the carriage, the young master leading as always, his head held high, making everyone think twice before taking the boy lightly. Sebastian was strolling behind his arms full with various boxes, containing any and all accessories needed for a distinguished gentleman's attire.

Then just as they turned the corner toward the carriage Sebastian saw her, and for a frozen instant her brilliant green eyes met his deep red gaze. Sebastian stopped his eyes fixed on her. The woman was lean wearing an elaborate black dress, the delicate lace design decorating the corseted waist and skirt. She held a folded umbrella in her gloved hands, her long black hair flowing free in loose curls, dancing in the slight breeze. It was as if time was standing still for her, painting her like a master piece, every detail of her enhanced. Sebastian could not believe he was the only one staring at her, her beauty should have made every man, woman, and child stop to admire her. Seconds which seemed like minutes past, her eyes penetrating his own gaze, she stood with St. Paul's Cathedral behind her, it in flames in the setting sun. Transfixed Sebastian lost his grip on the boxes in his hands, suddenly dropping them. Only the loud slam of them hitting the cobblestone street brought him back to reality.

"What on earth are you doing!" Ciel shouted.

"Forgive me master I was distracted," Sebastian said, quickly gathering the fallen containers. Glancing back hastily to the spot where he had seen his diversion, disbelief marked his expression when she was nowhere to be found. His deep red eyes wide as he searched the street for her.

"What could have you so unfocused?"

"Nothing my lord, I thought I saw someone I once knew that's all. Shall we go young master?"

"Indeed." Ciel said turning quickly back down the street toward the carriage, Sebastian followed and though he knew she would not be there, he could not help but glace back across the street to where she once stood. He was sure that he had seen her; he could not fathom why his mind would have fabricated her otherwise. Or could his eyes have deceived him, it had been over 3,000 years since he last saw her and yet just a glance, just the thought of her even, had his black heart racing. Memories that he had long forgotten filtered back into his mind, and images of a man he no longer knew plagued his thoughts. A man whose soul was eaten away over time, to produce an empty shell he was now.

* * *

><p>Over 3,000 years ago<p>

"Sebastian what on earth are you thinking! If you go out into the wasteland you will be killed!" the elder of the village yelled as Sebastian grabbed his bow and arrows from their holster.

"My family is starving, I cannot sit idly by and watch my mother and sisters suffer, if going into that wasteland brings back food then I must do it," he said, his dark eyes holding a fire in them the old man could not argue with.

"You will meet the same fate as your father then." an old woman stated from her seat next to the fire, sipping lightly on her tea.

"Shut your mouth you old hag!" the elder yelled at his wife, however leaning in close to Sebastian he spoke in hushed tones "she is right you know"

"I still have no choice in the matter; I can handle any barbarian that stands in my way." Sebastian said adjusting his robes as he spoke.

"It is not the men in that place that will kill you," the old woman spoke again, worry and hesitation marked her voice.

"What do you mean, if you are speaking of monsters from the gods, I do not believe in such stories," Sebastian stated plainly making his way to the door of the rather large hut.

"That is precisely what I mean, and you are a fool if you do not heed my warning, there are beast in that land that will charm you, and eat your very soul, and remember not all monsters are so plain to see," the old woman said. Placing her hands on her knees she pushed herself up from her seat, and walked over to the table, grabbing hold of a grey stone.

"Take this," she said, tossing it over to Sebastian.

"This is a rock." he replied, looking back at the old woman with a critical brow.

"That is not just a rock that was taken from the river on a full moon and contains river salts, that rock, as you so plainly put it, will ward off evil spirits. So carry it with you wherever you go, do you understand?" the woman snapped.

"Fine, I will be back before sun down," Sebastian said

"Good because that is when evil is free to wander, it will be best if you are back by then," the woman continued, sighing Sebastian walked outside, this was to be his first time so far outside the village and he was a bit nervous, the elders words and those of his wife had not put his mind at ease; but he had to this, for his family if for nothing else. He was one of the best hunters in his village but with time the game had grown thin and less and less people had food to eat. He left the village with nothing but his bow and arrow and the rock in his robes, he had to come back with food, no matter what. The country side was vast, hills rolling into the horizon, never ceasing their green pursuit. Looking back down the hill Sebastian, stared at his home, it was a small village of little importance to the world, but it was his home. Nestled by two hills it sat protected from the harsh winds of the plains, a meager 20 huts lined the narrow dirt street, all of which looked out of place compared to the green expanse that lay just beyond its borders. However Sebastian's sights were now set on his new destination, past the green hills painted by the sun, to the distant mountains shrouded in fog, untouched by the hands of man.

For hours he walked, measuring his footfalls to not scare off potential prey, but with each hour that passed and the closer he drew to the mountain side the less luck he had. There was no sign of any animals, fear that they had all migrated on, edged its way into his heart. Without food his family and village would surely die. He kept walking hoping with every noise he heard that a large stag just laid past it, that over every hill he would find a boar just waiting to be plucked from life. But with every noise he found it was only his own, and with every hillside he was met with empty grass. Despair hit him hard, and as the sun was falling closer to the horizon he dared not to turn back without food, he would not. His only choice of action was to draw nearer to the mountains, to the wastelands he so wanted to avoid. He walked until he met the mountain, placing his hand on the stone cliff side he sank to his knees, resting his head against the cool stone. He had found nothing and the sun was now just above the horizon setting the sky on fire, it losing the power to light the world.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled, sitting back to rest against the stone base. He closed his eyes listening to the world around him, slowly he began to relax, laying down his bow, and he wrapped his arms across his chest. This place was unnervingly quiet, and Sebastian's mind was free to wander. Slowly he took out the grey stone from his robes, twirling it with his fingers.

"A lot of help you have been," he said, then with a wave of emotion he acted without thinking, throwing the stone as far as he could. He watched as it bounced along the ground then disappear in the tall grass. Placing his face in his palm he sighed deeply. Just as he did a sound caught his attention.

"Meow?" Sebastian's eyes snapped open, finding instantly the source of the noise. A large black cat sat atop the hill in front of him, staring at him as if confused by his presence.

"Hey there," he said slowly leaning down to grab his bow, unsheathing an arrow with his other hand. He did not like the idea of returning to the village with just a merger cat but it was better than nothing at all. He positioned himself in a proper stance, pulling back the bow's string as tight as it would allow, the sounds of the twine tensing rang in his ears. The cat merely sat atop the hill, wagging its tail vigorously, its sharp green eyes never leaving Sebastian's face. Steading his breath and hands Sebastian prepared to fire and with one fluid motion the arrow left the bow, hurtling toward its prey. In the last possible moment that cat hissed and jumped, darting over the top of the hill and out of view.

"Oh no! you don't!" Sebastian yelled, grabbing another arrow from its sheath, he darted up the hill after the beast. He fired again wildly as he reached the top of the hill, the suns setting rays blinding him for a moment.

"You would dare kill a cat," a calm, female voice said. Sebastian fell back in shock, landing on his backside with great force, he could only sit and stare at the woman, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open in astonishment. She was by far the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Her skin was a pale as the moon, making her long stark black hair all the more vibrant. She had large green eyes and full pale lips, her face lean, with beautiful strong cheek bones. She was wearing nothing but a long silk-like black robe, tied off with an equally long deep red sash; the robe falling off her shoulders to expose more of her effervescent skin, giving her an hourglass figure. Sebastian's eyes could not help but wander to her exposed cleavage, trailing down to focus on her bare legs and feet, which the slit of the robe exposed. His pulse increased with every passing second that he gazed upon her. Moments that seemed like hours passed between them, her eyes never leaving his face. Another wave of shock hit Sebastian when he looked to her hand, in her lean fingers, with long nails painted in harsh black, she held his arrow; the black cat from before rubbing itself upon her ankles, walking in entwined circles around her slender legs.

"Cats are messengers of the underworld, it could be quite unwise to kill one, thus its message never reach the proper ears" she continued, bending down to give the cat a sweet rub down its body.

"...Sorry..." was all Sebastian could manage to get his mouth to say.

"You should not be apologizing to me, you should be to him." she said lifting the cat from the ground and resting it in her arms to look at the young man sprawled on the ground.

"...Sorry" he said again looking at the cat this time as he spoke. Laughter radiated from the mysterious woman, it was a beautiful laugh, one that Sebastian instantly wanted to hear again. Dropping the cat back to the ground she placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing further.

"I did not think I would actually see a man apologize to an animal," she said, as she walked over to him, extending her hand to the fallen man. In response Sebastian quickly crawled away, standing again he reclaimed his bow, taking an arrow he aimed it at her heart. He was met with shocked eyes, the woman swiftly placing her outstretched hand over her heart.

"You wish to kill me now? I assure you the cat would make a better meal," she said.

"I was warned of beasts in this land that wish to eat the souls of the living."

"Beasts?" the woman said looking hurt by his words "Do I look like a beast to you?" her eyes begging him to be kind to her.

"No, but not all monsters are so plain to see," he replied.

"Awe, you are quite wise then," she said, giving them the distance she knew the young man craved, slowly she lowered herself to the ground, tucking her legs beneath her, the black cat eagerly laying down in her lap. The wind blew her hair about her face, and body, creating a veil hiding her expressions from him.

"Are you saying that you are one of these monsters?" he asked, not releasing the tension in his bow.

"Yes… I am a demon that devours the souls of humans," she answered quite plainly. Sebastian tightened his grip on his bow with her words

"There is no need for that, I caught your last arrow with ease what makes you think I will not be able to do it again." She continued turning to look at him again.

"Why would you tell me what you are?" Sebastian yelled.

"Because I have no intention of eating your soul, thus there is no harm in telling you what I am, however the greater question to me is why you have not tried to get away, why have you not run from me? Even now as my back is turned to you," she said running a long hand down the cats back, its purrs of delight plain to hear.

"I can't run, I can't do anything until I find food for my family."

"Really? How noble, risking your life for the sake of others, and refusing to give up even in the face of danger. Perhaps your soul is worth devouring" in response Sebastian raised his bow again, until he heard her laughs.

"Oh calm down! I will not hurt you... actually I have a proposition for you" she said turning around to face him once more, smiling as she spoke.

"If you return here tomorrow, I will give you what you seek."

"Why do you want me to return, what will I have to pay to get help from a demon?"

"I want you to return merely because I have lived for a very long time, and I have grown quite lonely, your company would be very welcomed. As for the price for my assistance is only your time." she said.

"I can't trust you to keep your word," he said.

"Fine take this rose," she said producing a beautiful red rose out of thin air "and with it my name, if at any moment you feel I have betrayed you, merely crush it in your hand, I will have no choice but to leave this world." raising her wrist to her mouth she bit at her own flesh, the dark red blood dripping upon the petals of the rose. Extending the flower to her cautious guest, he slowly walked over to accepted it, her cool fingers touching his for only a moment

"And your name?" he asked, a smile spread across her expression

"Evey"

"Fine I will be here tomorrow," Sebastian stated plainly looking back to the rose.

"I am so glad to hear it!" Evey said, shooing the cat off her lap toward Sebastian.

"Take him with you, it will be far too dark for you to find your way home, this cat will see that you make it there. Now let's get you what you seek now shall we." She continued standing.

"I have looked everywhere; I doubt you will find anything quickly," he said, looking down at the cat that was to be his companion.

"I am simply one hell of a woman, don't underestimate me so quickly," she said, raising her hand into the air, the wind surrounding her picked up, throwing her clothes and hair violently about her. Then as if called, a large stag appeared on the opposing hill, the last sun's rays making only its outline visible. Running straight for Evey it did not stop until at her side, gabbing hold of its antlers her hand pet down its long face.

"Is this acceptable for you?" she asked.

"Yes… of course..." Sebastian said in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"Good." She replied with a smile, then the beast collapsed to the ground dead, not a single wound on its body.

"How on earth did you do that?" he yelled running over to the downed stag, rubbing his hand over the still warm body. Sebastian looked up quickly when he received no answer. To his surprise he was alone on the hill, with nothing but the stag and the cat. Looking around for the woman that saved him from hunger, his eyes found nothing in the dying sun.

"Then I guess I will see her tomorrow then," he said, looking back to the cat who sat next to the fallen stag, hunger present in its eyes. In response the black cat yawned, stretched its long body then rubbed its self against Sebastian's arm.

"I guess it's time for you to show me home then." He said smiling down at the cat, rubbing its ears as he spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued… Thanks for reading! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, owned ****by Yana Toboso**

**Story based off information from first season of Anime **

**p.s. I am aware that Sebastian is the name Ciel gives him and that the way he looks is to resemble Ciel's father, but I could not picture him any other way, with any other name… sorry**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"What are you doing my lady?" Rage yelled, as he saw his master appear on the top on the mountain where he had been instructed to stay, and like the good little dog he was, he did just that. Even when his stomach earned for the souls it had not had in years, the last thing he wanted was to have the wrath of his master rain down upon him. Crawling over slowly, Rage gripped at her ankles, bowing his head as low as the ground would allow before he had the courage to speak again.

"You just let that man leave! What about his soul?" he said, when he received no answer, he tempted a glance at his master. Her eyes were set on the distant horizon, piercing through the dark to see whatever she wanted in the night. Her long black hair blowing gently in the cool breeze, her arms hugged her stomach, wrapping around her lean torso with ease. "My lady?" Rage said meekly.

"Yes..." Evey replied with a sigh, glancing down at her little friend. To most eyes Rage would have appeared to be just a child, he was small in stature, with a youthfulness about him even children would have been jealous of; however his age was that, that almost equaled his master's. His short black hair danced in the wind, and his bright red eyes were like small fires in the lightless night.

"Why did you let him go, my lady?" Rage asked, once again bowing his head low waiting for her response.

"This is why you will forever be groveling at others feet, you cannot see past your own hunger to the larger game." She said simply, casting her eyes back to the great expanse of rolling hills that this land provided.

"What do you mean larger game?"

"I have planted seeds, that will soon bring a bountiful harvest," Evey said, a devilish smile appearing on her expression, bending down slowly, she placed her fingers under Rage's chin bring his wide eyed gaze to meet hers. "And if you are a good little dog, and do everything I tell you, perhaps I will share my spoils" she continued, her eyes glowing dark purple their pupils shrinking into small slits. A dark aura formed around her, making the very ground shake.

"Yes my lady, I will do anything you ask." Rage stated dazed by the power around him.

"Good." was the only thing she said before a mixture of dark smoke and tar filled the air around her, coating her body, and spinning around her furiously. Before Rage had even a chance to blink she was gone, nothing but tar covered black feathers littering the ground where she once stood.

* * *

><p>"Oh thank the gods!" Sebastian's mother all but yelled as she saw her son walk over the hill, descending into the village. Running to greet him, she hugged his neck tightly. "You had me so worried, you said you would be back before sun down, and when you didn't return I feared the worst"<p>

"I'm fine mother, and look, I have found enough food to last us for weeks," he said, gesturing toward the carcass that lay at his feet, far too large to carry he had to drag the beast back to the village.

"Oh my! You have done very well! To think that there are stags like that, that lie in the wastes," her eyes grew wide with shock as she spoke, glancing at the dark vastness that lay behind her son in disbelief.

"Nowhere that evil should have such bounty," said the elder's wife, as she poked her head out from inside her hut to survey the commotion outside. Slowly she walked over to them, glancing at Sebastian with worried eyes. Placing her hand on the fallen animal she spoke. "I see no wounds"

"What?" Sebastian asked, not fully understanding her statement.

"This animal has no wounds, how did you bring it down with your arrow if it has not been harmed? And I can see by the number of arrows you have returned with your weapon was used."

"You miss nothing old woman," he said, placing a hand on the stags hind legs he pulled it slowly to the nearby fire pit, and grabbing a knife he proceeded to slice the animal from naval to throat. Spilling the contents on the dirt, he pulled the organs out one at a time preparing the beast for skinning.

"This creature was a gift," he replied as he worked.

"A gift?" his mother and old woman said in unison, looking back in forth between each other and Sebastian.

"Yes, so how about you honor the gods' good fortune and stop asking questions." he said, pulling the prepared animal onto a nearby rake, allowing the fire to slowly cook and dry out the meat. "Well that should be done by morning" he continued, rejoining his mother. The old woman stared at him as if by doing so she would reveal the secrets that she knew he had. Slowly she crept closer, straining her neck and old limbs as far as they would allow so she could peer closer into his eyes, the dim light of the fire not helping to resolve her struggles.

"I have one more question and then I promise to honor the gods and their gift," she said looking deep into Sebastian's eyes. Her intensity causing sweat to form on his brow, never had he received such a look from the old woman. A look that he from that moment knew he never wanted to see again, her eyes like flames threatening his very presence.

"How on such a moonless night were you able to find your way safely home?" In response Sebastian instantly looked to his feet, and when he realized his small black haired little guide was missing, his eyes darted across the surrounding area. To his surprise the little cat was nowhere to be seen.

"Now how am I supposed to thank him if he ran off so quickly?" Sebastian said under his breath.

"What was that my boy?" the old woman croaked.

"You can call in intuition, or perhaps home was just calling to me."

"That is not much of an answer."

"It is the only one you are going to get," Sebastian chuckled.

"Don't be so rude to your elders son," his mother interrupted, finally gaining the courage to enter the strange conversation.

"Don't worry mother I will always have the up most respect for the old hag."

"SEBASTIAN!" his mother yelled. All the while the elder's wife never faltered her gaze, trying desperately to figure out what had happened to the young man. Suddenly she smacked her palm forcibly upon Sebastian's forehead, causing him to stumble backward a few steps. His shocked gaze met hers again as she yelled.

"Demon I cast you out!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Sebastian yelled rubbing away the pain from the hit.

"You have obviously been possessed by a demon, I am ridding you of it my child!"

"I have had enough of this! What happened to being glad to see that I came home safe, not to mention I have brought back food which this god forsaken village is lacking! And now I am met with interrogations and stupid superstitions, I'm going home!" It was not until Sebastian was safely inside his small home before he could really breathe again. He had not thought that he would be met with such hostilities from the elder's wife.

Sighing he slowly striped himself of his heavy robes the cool air nipping at his bare skin; unfolding the fabric to reveal the dark crimson rose which he had so protected. She hadn't been a dream, she was as real he was, and yet he could hardly believe that such a being existed. He ran his fingers over the soft petals, taking in the sweet aroma they had. It was unlike any flower he had ever smelled, fragrant and yet had a sharp scent to it. Sebastian's eyes widened when he realized it was the smell of her blood, her blood that sealed the deal between them.

Sluggishly he lowered himself down to his shift bed of furs and hay, his eyes never leaving the flower in his hand. Lying on his back he stared for hours at it, ever so often taking in deep breaths to soak his lungs in her sent, relaxing ever further into the grasps of sleep. His eyes were growing heavy and his breathing slowed, protectively he cupped the rose to his bare chest, finally surrendering to the will of sleep.

Sebastian awoke to a warm body lying next to him. To his shock his small little guide was tightly curled at his side, taking in the warmth from the bed's host. The sun was just beginning to peak out from above the horizon, and clouds from the threating storm were blocking its rays. Sebastian stretched his long body, tensing every muscle he could as he arched his back in response. In irritation at being moved the black cat's eyes opened into small slits, his scorn easy to see on his expression.

"Awe don't give me that look, I thought you had run off little guy." he said rubbing his lean hand down the cat's spine, the animal bowing to the touch, his loud purr plain to hear. "I guess I should have known better, you're here to see that I keep my end of the deal aren't you?" as if to answer the cat rubbed his nose against the rose that still lay on Sebastian's torso.

"Fine, fine I'm up," he said rolling himself out of bed, his little friend following his every move. Layering on his robes he got dressed quickly, brushing his silky black hair away from his eyes. He chuckled as he turned around to grab the rose from his bed, only to find the cat sitting waiting for him with it in his mouth. Accepting the rose from the cat, Sebastian placed it securely in his clothing directly over his heart.

"Well it seems I am going to have to find a way to leave without anyone noticing." he said as he glimpsed out the door of his small home.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" a female voice called.

"Helen! What has you up so early?" he replied shocked.

"I would think that checking to see if my betrothed made it home alive from the wastes would warrant an early rise..." she said, placing her hands on either side of his face kissing him deeply.

"Wouldn't you agree?" she continued.

"Yes, of course."

"What has you so stunned my love? It is almost as if you don't want to see me."

"Do not be silly, of course I want to see you, I love you, you just surprised me that's all." he said taking hold of her hands and bringing them to his chest. However just as her hands began to weigh against his flesh he paused realizing that his precious rose lay just beyond the pressure, Helen's eyes rushed to his with the hesitation of his movements. Just as Helen began to speak a hiss interrupted the scene. Sebastian and Helen both stared at the black cat that refused to back down from the new guest. Jumping up upon Sebastian's shoulders the cat curled its tail around his neck, hissing once more at the small woman.

"Where did that cat come from?" she asked drawing away from the creature's unprovoked hate.

"Oh I just picked him up on the way home last night, I haven't seen him act like this though, it's quite odd," he said stroking behind the feline's ears, once more met by loud purrs.

"You know black cats are bad luck, you should get rid of it. Oh and you have to come with me, your stag is causing quite a commotion," Helen said, gesturing for Sebastian to follow her toward the fire pit. When she was finally out of hearing range Sebastian spoke.

"Don't worry I won't be getting rid of you anytime soon, wait for me here I will be back soon." He followed the footsteps of Helen until he could hear the raised voices of the other villagers. Practically every person that resided in the village was there admiring his rather large prize. He was hesitant to continue, the night before he only met the questions of the elder's wife, and now he would surely be met with the demands of the rest of the town. Bowing his head he continued on.

"Sebastian you brought down this beast!" a young man with light blond hair and startling blue eyes yelled.

"Yes Marcus, I did."

"To think there is game like this in the wastes, I just might have to go there myself," Marcus replied.

"What are you thinking, will none of the youths in this village listen to me!" the elder's wife yelled walking over and hitting Marcus on the back of the head.

"Calm yourself old girl" the elder said slowly walking up behind his wife, and patting her on the back. Everyone in the town seemed to be staring back in forth between the elders and Sebastian, demanding answers.

"I do not want anyone else to leave to the wastes, if the game does not return we will seek help from another village, all I can say is Sebastian was lucky to return alive even with the protection I gave him" the elder's wife stated.

"Well then give me what you gave him and I will return with three times what he did!" Marcus yelled looking around the crowd for any that disagreed with him.

"Where is the stone I gave you Sebastian?" the elder's wife asked.

"I am sorry but I lost it," Sebastian replied looking down at his feet.

"Good I don't need any charms to protect me! Plus I am a far superior hunter in comparison to him." Marcus said nodding his head toward Sebastian, who was still unwilling to speak on the subject.

"That is not true, plus I don't see you with any great achievements Marcus," Helen protested.

"Just give me a chance love, and I will prove you wrong perhaps then you will leave your weak little man for someone strong like me." Marcus said grabbing hold of Helen's chin he raised her face only inches from his.

"Let her go Marcus and if you think you are so superior to me then please try your hand at the wastes." Sebastian stated his voice firm in his convictions.

"Is that a challenge?" Marcus asked letting go of Helen to stand squarely in front of Sebastian, broadening his shoulders as much as possible with his chest sticking out. His testosterone filled blood demanding a display of dominance.

"Marcus you can see that however you like, I no longer care."

"Fine I am leaving for the wastes and will prove myself far superior to you," he said walking to the pit and grabbing a knife and bow. Throwing the bow around his shoulder and placing the knife in his belt he made his way to the outskirts of town and the green rolling hills that would lead him to the wastelands. Thunder crashed loud above their heads, making many of the people watching the ordeal jump in surprise. Glancing up Sebastian had not realized how near the storm had grown, the dark clouds hanging low and lightning flashing in wild streaks across the sky.

"He was acting quite strange don't you think, he has never been so easily provoked in the past," Helen said, staring awe struck in the direction Marcus hastily ran off to.

"PLEASE MARCUS DO NOT BE FOOLISH!" The elder's wife yelled, going after the young man with her small weak steps. Straining to catch up with him she stumbled falling to the muddy ground. In reaction everyone present ran to her aid. Sebastian knew this was his chance to slip away and he took it gratefully, running through the minimal streets he held his hand over his chest, cupping the delicate rose against him as he ran. Finding his black haired little guide exactly where he had instructed him to stay, he scooped the little creature in his arms.

"I guess you should show me the way then," Sebastian said smiling down to the cat in his arms.

* * *

><p>The rain fell heavy upon her skin but Evey loved the feel of it. Each cold rain drop feeling like a small needle piercing her soft skin. She loved the way it smelled, with the freshness that coated the earth, and the sound that each drop hitting the grass, in which she laid, was like music to her ears. Sighing she closed her eyes at how relaxing the day had become. Pulling her silky black robe down further from her shoulders, she let the water run down the contours of her body, it running down her chest in between her almost completely exposed breast.<p>

Suddenly she heard a new rhythm to add to her music of rain drops, it was quickening footfalls on the soggy ground. Smiling she chuckled while raising herself to rest on her side she awaited the arrival of the possessor of those foot falls atop the hill. Suddenly a young man came into view his bow and arrow out and his blond hair becoming darker with every drop of water that hit its strands. As soon as his blue eyes met her astounding green, he stopped dead in his tracks dropping his bow and arrow to the ground.

"My lady what are you doing out here?" Marcus asked slowly walking closer to the beautiful woman.

"I have been separated from my friends and am quite lost. I was just too tired to carry on, do you think you could help me young sir?"

"Of course," he said dropping down to his knees in front of her.

"Are you really all alone out here?"

"Yes, I'm quite frightened, I was so scared that someone would come along and hurt me. No matter what I do I can't seem to slow my anxious heart." she said placing her hand over her chest letting her fingers softly caress her skin. Marcus watched her every move, unable to keep his mouth shut as his eyes lingered on her breast.

"Why are you out here good sir?" Evey asked.

"I was out hunting, but it doesn't matter now."

"Why is that?"

"Because I found what I want," Marcus said forcibly taking hold of her arm and pulling her closer to him. His eyes were wild with lust. Pushing Evey down hard against the ground he took hold of her waist he forcing himself on top of her. Evey's long black hair was sprawled across the wet ground and across her face as she struggled against his touch. Using his knee he harshly spread her legs to him, grinding his hips against hers.

"Please don't do this, please leave me my integrity!" Evey begged.

"No woman with honor would dress as you do." He said letting his hand roam over her body.

"Please I beg you stop this!" she said turning her face from his. In response he grabbed her face with his hand, forcing her lips to meet his in a violent harsh kiss. However his sounds of pleasure were halted by her laughter under the force of his lips and tongue, he quickly pulled away to see what was so funny. He fell away from her in shock as her eyes changed to a dark purple, her pupils shrinking into serpent like slits, her laughter becoming louder.

Pulling his knife from his belt he stabbed her just under her ribs, the dark crimson blood pouring out onto the wet green earth. Instead of the cries of pain he expected she merely laughed harder. Crawling away from her on his hands and knees he retreated to his fallen bow. Abruptly vines sprung up from the ground wrapping around his limbs pinning him to the earth. Leisurely Evey rose from her wounded state looking down at the knife in her side.

"Look what you have done, you've ruined my clothes." she said, raising her hand the vines followed bring the trapped man to her eye level. Suspended in air by the vines he struggled to get free as Evey approached him, a satisfied smile gracing her lips.

"What are you!" he yelled as she pulled the knife from her side examining the hole in her robes, showing the blood running down her side little concern.

"What am I? I am the woman you would have raped, I am the prey that you sought, but most of all, I'm now your executioner," she said, running the bloodied knife up his torso.

"You're going to kill me!" he said, his eyes wide with shock, panic polluting his once menacing eyes.

"Kill you? Yes, but what I am going to do to you is far worse than death, for I am going to eat your very soul. And to think that if you had only helped me, only stopped your pursuit upon me you would not be in this mess."

"Oh please may the gods have mercy! do not do this!" he begged struggling ever harder against his constraints, the thorns cutting deeply into his skin.

"Mercy I think not, for i know nothing of gods and their mercy. They will not save you from a demons wrath," she said drawing closer to his face.

"So now my young boy how about I show you what a real kiss is like," she continued placing her lips gently against his. His eyes went wide with pain, his body bucking and twisting in result, his skin being torn to shreds beneath the thorns. Then quickly his body went slack, he no longer tossed and turned and his eyes rolled back into his skull. Licking her lips Evey lowered herself back to the soaked ground, the vines pulling Marcus' hollow shell back into the soft earth from which they came.

Sighing Evey fell back into her relaxed state as before, the warmth of her fresh meal radiating though out her body making every cell vibrate. She loved the feeling of eating a dark soul, much as she assumed all demons did, but she could not help but smile at the pleasure of it.

"My lady are you alright?" Rage asked as he appeared on the hill top examining his masters wound as he loomed.

"Of course I am, if a simple human like that managed to kill me, then what kind of demon would I be?" she said, her fingers playing with the rapidly closing wound at her side. "What are you doing here Rage?"

"My lady the young man from yesterday approaches the mountain side," he said bowing low as he spoke.

"Is that so, Rage, fetch me a change of clothes and I will leave the next soul to you."

"Yes of course my master!" he said elated at the prospect of food.

* * *

><p>Sebastian followed his guide without question as the little animal took him to the exact spot he met his mysterious woman. Finally the mountain's base came into sight and he knew he was getting close. Even though he knew she was a demon and could eat his soul at any moment he was still eager to see her again. He longed to see he sharp green eyes and skin as pale as the moon, but most of all he wanted to hear her laugh.<p>

As they drew nearer Sebastian heard the sounds of cloth being battered by the wind. To his surprise an open air tent stood atop the hill, its black cloth being tossed in the storms winds. Sebastian was soaked to the bone and worried what the effects the water would have on his rose, still walking with his hand over it, so to see the dryness of the tent was a welcome sight. The cat ran excitedly toward it disappearing beneath its roof. Then the laughter Sebastian longed to hear reverberated through the valley.

As if he could not control his very actions he ran toward the tent as well, stopping just outside when he saw her. Evey was dressed in long crimson robes, unlike before barely any of her skin was showing. A light red robe covered her; it pulled tightly against her neck. Atop that she wore a dark crimson robe in the same manner as she did before, it falling off her shoulders. All of which were tied with a long black sash that corseted her waist. Her long black hair was pulled into a bun on the back of her head, only loose tendrils falling about her neck and face.

The tent was set up with rugs, furs and cushions, making it the most luxurious place Sebastian had ever seen. Upon a low table sat fruits and breads that Sebastian had never tasted before, making his mouth water at the sight. Evey was sitting at another low table, resting leisurely against a plush cushion. Opposite the table was another black cat sitting high on another pillow. Both the cat and Evey were staring at a board game with white and black stones across the board; slowly extending her arm Evey pushed one of the black stones forward, the cat taking it paw and doing the same with a white stone.

"Awe you beat me again old friend," she said clearing the board of the stones. Sebastian's guide rubbed himself against Evey's arm.

"Oh Nicholas you have returned with our guest." she said rubbing the cat's head.

"So that's his name then," Sebastian replied.

"Yes, Sebastian you have no idea the joy I feel seeing that you have returned," she said gesturing for Sebastian to enter the covered tent.

"A deal is a deal."

"Indeed, would you like to play a game?" she asked.

"You'll have to teach me the rules," he said taking the seat once occupied by the other black cat.

"All right." she said smiling the most beautiful smile; today was to be a day of firsts.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued… unfortunately I took on the task of writing two stories at once (not a good idea), and with school and work it has become difficult to update as quickly as I would like. But thank you to all who read! And please review, your input is greatly appreciated! <strong>


End file.
